


Some Lasagna and a Nice Chianti

by ThreeHats



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library wasn’t a place Garfield expected he would ever want to go to willingly, but he had heard about how quiet it had become since gaining new ownership, and with John and Odie being overly loud all week it seemed like the only place he could nap in peace. Of course, today there seemed to be some sort of festivity going on. It was a book club meeting, and there were only two people, but it was more than Garfield was hoping for. He walked around the library hoping to not be noticed before declaring in a long sigh “Oh well, If you can’t beat em, join em.” he said as he slowly meandered back to the circle of chairs he had passed in the main room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Lasagna and a Nice Chianti

**Characters:** Hannibal Lector and Garfield  
 **Location:** Library   
**Scenario:** Make something up

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 

The library wasn’t a place Garfield expected he would ever want to go to willingly, but he had heard about how quiet it had become since gaining new ownership, and with John and Odie being overly loud all week it seemed like the only place he could nap in peace. Of course, today there seemed to be some sort of festivity going on. It was a book club meeting, and there were only two people, but it was more than Garfield was hoping for. He walked around the library hoping to not be noticed before declaring in a long sigh “Oh well, If you can’t beat em, join em.” he said as he slowly meandered back to the circle of chairs he had passed in the main room. 

“Well now” Hannibal Lector said in a smooth voice. “It’s not every day we get a new member.” he said, eying the orange tabby cat with a smile. “Yeah, well it’s not every day I feel like doing more than one sit up to wake up and go to sleep in a day, so I guess miracles can happen. Besides, the noise here is nothing compared to what’s at home” Garfield said with as much enthusiasm as he felt expressing. “Introduce me so I can forget your names when I fall asleep in a minute.” It was pretty obvious that he was telling the truth, but Lector obliged anyway. “My name is Hannibal Lector, and this here is Jeremy. He used to work at the library before I bought it out. Now he just attends whenever I show up. We had more members long ago, but they’ve since passed on.” “Yeah great. Hey, do you guys eat at these things? Or do you just talk about books? Any lasagna? That’s my favorite and my tumbly is rumbly.”

“Who would’ve thought that today of all days you would come in asking for lasagna. Jeremy just made some last night, and I’m sure it will be the best this book club has seen in some time.” Hannibal said with a serene smile. Garfield had perked up tremendously at this new information, and found himself salivating at the notion of surprise lasagna. “Well don’t just sit there, let’s have it out!” Garfield said, immediately being impatient. “Where have your manners gone? Not that you had much to begin with, but do try and be polite. Jeremy put his body and soul into this dish I’m sure, right Jeremy?” Hannibal said as he gave a knowing glance to Jeremy. Garfield passed off the comment about manners and finally looked over at Jeremy. He seemed to be half asleep, his eyes were still open, but he was only mildly there, and you could tell. Garfield had a feeling that this Lector character was either just trying to make Jeremy feel better, or was hoping to pass it all off on him so he wouldn’t have to eat any himself.

“So tell me Jeremy, what’s in this lasagna? I doubt that you used sprinkles and rainbows to make it taste as magical as Hannibal was saying.” Garfield said grumpily as he looked fiercely at Jeremy, who was drooling slightly. He looked blankly at the wall he had been staring at the entire time, so Hanibal responded for him. “Well, truth be told, oh, uhm, I don’t believe I’ve caught your name just yet.” “Garfield” “Ah yes, Garfield, this is a family recipe of mine that I had Jeremy help me with. He’s always been a bit too proud to admit that he needs some help, so I gave him some pointers.” Hannibal said cooly. “Well I’m not too proud to admit that I want lasagna, and it actually makes me feel a bit better that it wasn’t all his doing. He doesn’t look completely, there.” Garfield said to the figure that was slumped slightly forward but had his feet firmly planted to support him staying upright with his arms hooked around the backs of the chairs on either side of him. “That’s not really a nice thing to say. You should be more careful of the things you say to people. You wouldn’t want to hurt their feelings.” Lector said with a slight edge to his voice. 

“That’s good and well, but seriously, the lasagna, if you don’t mind?” Garfield said, adding edge in his voice to match the intensity. “After you, my new friend.” Hannibal said as he slid the foil-covered bakeware towards the cat from under Jeremy’s chair. “I haven’t had any yet, but I’m excited to see what you think.” Hannibal said with a smile. The cat eagerly shoved fistfuls of the lasagna of the lasagna into his mouth until there was only one piece left. “That seems a bit rude to take so much of it all at once.” Hannibal said, “How did it taste?” he said with a slight smirk dancing across his lips. “It tasted like human brain, and possible another organ, maybe some liver? Quite good if you ask me.” Garfield said cooly. “What an informed palate you have Garfield.” “You aren’t the first and won’t be the last to serve it to me. Now if you please, have the rest.” Garfield said shoving the tray at the murderer. “With pleasure.” he said as he began eating. “It’s not something I would’ve expected from a orange tabby cat to hav-” he stopped short and dropped his fork filled with his third bite of lasagna as his vision blurred and he began choking.

“Didn’t notice when I slipped in under Jeremy and poured something in the corner piece did you?” Garfield said calmly. “What’s the point in killing me? Weren’t you just here to find some quiet?” “That? Oh no, I can sleep anywhere I want whenever I want. See, I know all about you and your schemes. I’ve been tailing you for weeks after I heard some interesting stories John talked about on the news of a cannibal on the run from the police. After a bit of sleuthing around your home I knew today would be lasagna day.” he said standing just out of reach of the man who was dying quickly. “What’s there to gain from making up such a story? You’re a cat, you can’t take in a reward.” Hannibal said with a smile. “No, and I don’t want one. I want lasagna, and after tasting yours, I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to have any competition in the neighborhood. I’m sure you’ll be delicious.” Garfield said with fire in his eyes as Lector fell into an unending sleep.


End file.
